A Day In the Kiseki no Sedai cafe
by Anya Ceres
Summary: In this cafe they have things called theme days. What will they do this round?
1. The Kiseki No Sedai Cafe

Hey, it's Ceres here! I'm going to be writing this fanfic by myself this time so give it a shot please. I got this idea from a picture where all the GoM and Kuroko are dressed up as waiters and such so i decided to try out this idea i had for it. I don't know if i'll be updating this often because right now it's just a little fun story that i'm trying out. I'm not really sure where this is going so it might be a bunch of fluff but maybe the plot will get serious. Is there actually even a plot...?

POV: Murasakibara

...

I groaned as i was hit by a flying candy ball. I popped it in my mouth and looked over to see Mine-chin and Ki-chin (Please tell me what he calls Kise) fighting once again. I saw Kuro-chin walking past and grabbed him by the waist and into my lap where I laid my chin on his head.

"Kuro-Chin, Mine-Chin and Ki-chin are fighting again. So stay right here~" i said, hugging him closer.

"Leave Akashi take care of it. You were supposed to be working on those desserts before the cafe opens up." Kuro-chin said as we ducked to avoid a pan.

"Oi, get back to work before I come over there." Aka-Chin said as he tied his black apron around his waist. Both Mine-Chin and Ki-Chin immediately stopped and went to the other side of the kitchen.

Kuro-Chin go off my lap and i poted before pulling several pies, cookies, and a cake out of the oven. I pulled my hair back and pinned my bangs up before slipping on my chefs hat. I waved to Mido-Chin and he nodded, pinning his hair back before pushing up his glasses.

"Akashicchi, Aominecchi is being mean again!" Ki-Chin said as Mine-Chin went to kick Ki-Chin.

Aka-Chin glared at them before pulling his scissors out of his apron pocket. Mine-Chin stepped away, almost tripping over Kuro-Chin. Mido-Chin Put his arm out and caught Kuro-Chin. I gave him a thumbs up while his cheek turned slightly pink.

Aka-Chin put his hands on his hips and slammed his spatula on the counter. Everyone turned to look at him without hesitation as usual. "We are going to be on our best behavior as per usual. Today, Shintaro, Ryouta, and Daiki will be working the floor while Tetsuya and Atsushi will be working in the kitchen. I will be watching over everything and managing everything."

Aka-Chin tossed the spatula to Mido-Chin who threw it across the room, into the sink. Mine-Chin pulled Kuro-Chin out of the way while Ki-Chin got splashed with the water. This started yet another fight and Aka-Chin walked over, pulling his scissors out of his pocket.

SNIP, SNIP, SNIP. I laughed as Mine-Chin and Ki-Chin ran out onto the floor as Mido-Chin turned the sign on the door. Girls who had been waiting outside came in giggling, everyone smiling at them.

"Kuro-Chin, I don't want to work~" I started and he looked up at me from the omelet he was making.

"I'll buy you ice cream later on." he said and I immediately go to work thinking of the ice cream I was to be rewarded with.

"Ice cream with Kuro-Chin, ice cream with Kuro-Chin~" I sang out and heard some giggling soon after. At the bar several girls were watching us. I tilted my head to the side as Kuro-Chin served them several omelets, balancing the plates on his arms with ease.

"Wow Kuroko-kun!"

"You're so amazing."

"Thank you." Kuro-Chin said and moved over next to me. he brushed his hair back before pulling the cookies toward him along with the purple and blue frosting. I watched as he decorated the cookies wishing i could help him but Aka-Chin had yelled last time i had done that.

"So cute~" i said, looking at the cookies. Kuro-Chin nodded and pointed toward my cake.

"Get to work Murasakibara."Kuro-Chin told me.

"Hai~"

We worked for a little before Mine-Chin walked in, a long sheet in his hand. "Looks like we got a big order for a private party later tonight. Akashi told me to start it and when you guys have time you're supposed to help me."

Kuro-Chin nodded, dinging the little bell for Ki-Chin and Mido-Chin to pick up the food. I pouted and looked down at my cake. Maybe if I finished this then Kuro-Chin and I could go get ice cream on our break! I hurried and quickly finished it, sitting it in the display case as Aka-Chin had said to.

"Ice cream with Kuro-Chin, ice cream with Kuro-Chin~"

"I want ice cream too!" Ki-Chin said and I shook my head.

"Kuro-Chin said I could have some, not you." I crossed my arms and walked back into the kitchen. Ki-Chin stood at the bar, about to cry.

"Murasakibaracchi says that I can't come get ice cream with you guys!" he whined and I pointed at him.

"Whining is bad~" I said and Kuro-Chin nodded.

"Yes, you can come and yes whining is bad." Kuro-Chin said and Mine-Chin stuck his head out of the pantry.

"I'll go too then. Wait up for me Tetsu." He said before ducking back in.

"You guys should buy a few tubes and bring it back here since we have to plan our next theme day." Mido-Chin suggested and Aka-Chin nodded.

"Bring it here." The Red King ordered and Kuro-Chin nodded.

Several of the girls were giggling. "You guys are all so cute!" They said in unison. Everyone but Kuro-Chin and I blushed.

"You guys are blushing~" I laughed at them when Kuro-Chin glared at me. "Oh, sorry~" I said before picking Kuro-Chin up in a hug. He sighed before I put him back down.

Several hours and Cakes later we were cleaning up, waiting for the arrival of the private party. Aka-Chin told us it was actually a wedding party so I had made a cake with Kuro-Chin. Aka-Chin didn't yell at me this time so I was so happy.

About two dozen people poured into the shop, laughing, while we, the Kiseki no Sedai café staff, bowed to them with host like smiles.

"Welcome." We greeted them.

Several of the girls almost had noses bleeds right there which i had always found amusing to see. Kuro-Chin always had a fit and wouldn't talk to me when I laughed about it so i contained my laughter.

"This way please." Mine-Chin and Mido-Chin said as they led the customers past us. Kuro-Chin and I went into the kitchen, awaiting their drink orders before preparing the food to be eaten.

"Five pitchers of beer and three Vod-Canos" mine-Chin shouted into the kitchen and Kuro-Chin started in the Vod-Canos while I poured the five pitchers of beer. I put them on a tray and followed Kuro-Chin toward the Emerald room where everything was a shade green.

"Wow, look at that." They said pointing to me as i one handedly sat down the tray and placed them at different points on the table.

"Bring out the food." Ak-Chin ordered and we went back toward the kitchen where i bent down to get into the freezer.

I felt a pat on my head and looked up to see Kuro-Chin smiling down at me. "Good job." He said and walked over to finish polishing the plates. I smiled happily and started to hum, thinking of the ice cream that was to come.

We walked back in and served them, standing in the corner with the others. All in all it was very boring as usual but Kuro-Chin elbowed me when i stopped smiling. My cheeks were in pain by the time they left.

"Can we get ice cream now~" i asked and Kuro-Chin nodded as he went back to the locker room with me in tow to changes. After that we left to the convienece store to get enough ice cream for everyone.

We walked in silence until i looked over into the park to see a bag of chips sitting on the bench. I walked over and grabbed them, smiling and popping open the bag. I turned to show Kuro-Chin but he was no where to be found. I raced off toward where he had been and walked down the street searching for him when i saw Kuro-Chin up against a wall, three men yelling at him.

"Give it back!" They yelled and went to swing at Kuro-Chin but i grabbed their wrist and stared down at them, glaring.

"You dare hit Kuro-Chin?" My voice held an underlying growl in it beefore i swung my fist, connecting with the mans jaw before they raced off. I looked over at Kuro-Chin who had his head down, jacket pulled close around him.

He looked up and i saw the bruise blooming on his cheek bone.

"Look what i found." He opened his jacket to reveal a puppy with the same ble eyes as Kuro-Chin.

"Number 2~" i said and Kuro-Chin nodded.

We walked to the convenence store before he let me pick out the ice cream. The sales clerk gave us weird looks when he saw the dog, Kuro-Chin's cheek, me , and the eight tubs of ice cream.

After we got back, everyone was already changed and dug into the ice cream right away. But Kro-Chin sat holding Number 2 in his jacket, eyeing everyone warily.

"Show them Kuro-Chin" i said and he nodded, letting the pup go. Everyone loved him after that, Aka-Chin letting Number 2 stay at the shop.

"Now we need to get the next theme day planned." Mido-Chin said and everyone quieted. "Any suggestions?"

Ki-Chin raised his hand. "No Kise we are not dressing Kuroko up like a girl" Mido-Chin sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Ki-Chin pouted but Mido-Chin ignored him.

"How about we go out back on the old court and do a Basketball Theme Day?" Mine-Chin suggested and Aka-Chin thought this over.

"We will have a Basketball Theme Day."

...

I know this was really crappy but please wait for the next chapter where they do the Basketball Theme Day. I'm thinking of making each chapter a theme day and letting you guys decide. So please write in the comments what you think i should do for the third chapter theme day.


	2. Basketball Theme Day

Because of a review by Kaneyi Unomie i decided to wrrrite another chapter which i had thought i would do in a few weeks. So anyway get ready for Basketball Theme Day in the Kiseki No Sedai cafe.

POV: Midorima

...

Why was i always stuck with idiots? My gaze followed Kise and Aomine as they fought... again. Aomine was holding the basketball out of Kise's reach which resulted in yelling and teasing... again. I sighed pushing my glasses up onto my nose and standing at the half court line, waiting for a few of the girls to look. When i noticed this i shot, watching as the three pointer went in.

I glanced down when i felt something soft brush against my leg. Number 2 stood there, waiting for me to pet him with what looked like a wallet in his mouth. I sighed once again looking for Kuroko who was know passing to Aomine, stealing the ball from Kise.

"Kuroko, it looks like Number 2 stole someones wallet." I said and Kuroko jogged over, picking the dog up and staring up at me with the same blue eyes.

"What shoould we do with the wallet?" Kuroko asked, still staring up at me. I looked around until i found Akashi.

"Akashi! Number 2 found a wallet. What do you-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" A tall red head climbed the fence, pointing at Number he pointed he tumbled oer, losing his balance. Kise and Aomine laughed while the rest of us stared.

Kuroko walked over with Number 2 in his arms. He squatted down and held the dog in the red heads face. "Here's your wallet." Kuroko said and the red head shot back toward the fence.

"Please don't get him close to me." He said, eyeing the dog warily. I walked up behind Kuroko and pulled the wallet from Number 2's mouth before holding it out to the red head.

"Here's your wallet,... who are you?" I said and he stood, slightly shaking as he looked at me.

"Kagami. Thanks for the wallet." He went to jump the fence stepped forward and pulled on his jacket, dragging him down from the fence.

"Please go through the front doors. This is a well known establishment and i want it kept that way." Akashi started to drag Kagami through the backyard and onto the deck when girls crowded around them.

"Is he a knew member?"

"He's so handsome!"

"Why isn't he dressed up, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled and looked down at the other red head, evil evident in his eyes.

"Poor kid." I mumbled before shooting once again.

"Go Midorima-Kun!" I smiled at the girls and they had nosebleeds right there.

But my gaze still wandered back to Kagami. "Kiseki No Sedai staff, assemble." Akashi said before dragging the kid in, flailing behind.

As we waited for Akashi to finish with the kid. When Kagami was dragged back out he was in a basketball uniform exactly like Kuroko's and Number 2's. Kagami looked completely defeated and just sunk into a chair at the table.

"Hire him, Hire him!" Aomine and Kise started to chant when Akashi gave them the evil eye.

"Shut up." He said and the whole room went dead quiet. "I'm offering you a part time job at the Kiseki No Sedai cafe, high pay and a meal. Your answer?"

Kagami stared at Akashi before turning to look at each of the staff in turn. "I guess i could see how i like it." Kagami mumbled before Aomine and Kise cheered.

"Yay!"

"New friend~" Murasakibara said happily before dropping a lollipop in Kagami's lap.

"Idiots." I murmured.

That was how Kagami got to be the newest staff memeber in Kiseki No Sedai thanks to Number 2.

...

Please review what you want the next theme day to be!


	3. Steampunk Theme Day

Hey, Ceres here with a new chapter. This one is thanks to AspergianStoryteller. Please keep reviewing because I already have the line up planned for all the theme day ideas that were reviewed. Thanks again.

POV: Akashi

Year: 1843

…

I sat on the tall seat, watching over the saloon as the walls made of mechanical gears and gages whirring while steam filled the ceiling. Glasses clinked while my staff worked about. once again steam powered out of the kitchen where Tetsuya and Atsushi were working.

"Akashi! Come over here, please!" Several girls yelled. no, they ordered. I glared and they lowered their eyes. "Can you come over here, Akashi?"

I worked my way over and stood before them dressed in a brown coat, top hat with several gears fitted together, ironed brown pants and polished spotless brown shoes. A cane in hand, I touched my scissors at my side and smiled.

"Did you hear the Queen Victoria is coming to this town?" One of the girls said and I nodded. I was always informed.

"I bet she'll come here. Right, Akashi?"

"Who wouldn't want to come here?" I asked and they giggled.

"Exactly Akashi!" they squealed. I had already known I was right. I was always right.

"Akashi, it's finished." Suddenly Tetsuya was at my side, making everyone but me jump.

"Let's go." I said and he walked ahead of me into the kitchen, his metal glasses, messing up his hair. Atsushi was dozing at the center of the room. Tetsuya pulled away the sheet the was hanging up to show off the piano. But it wasn't just any piano.

After slaving over it for hours on end, Tetsuya had finally finished the big steam powered piano for Queen Victoria. I smiled evilly. "Now she has no chose but to come here to see the first steam powered piano." Tetsuya smiled slightly, happy with pleasing me.

….

Trumpets sounded as we watched from the balcony of the saloon, high up in the air. Atsushi leaned on Tetsuya who stood next to me, silent. Aomine and Kise were fighting while Midorima sighed at the two idiots.

"Daiki, Ryota, behave." I said and they automatically stopped and watched the huge parade of the Queen's people. I knew how much we could make if the Queen decided to come over to my shop. She was young, only twenty four, long brown hair twisted up on top of her head. She stopped and got out, walking toward the shops. Time to set my plan in action.

The guys walked to their stations, Tetsuya sitting down at the piano and playing, steam rising as he pressed the keys. I trusted Tetsuya with this job because he was about the only one besides Shintaro who could get anything down. I stood on the balcony and watched the Queen look around, trying to place the sound. Just as I predicted she headed for the saloon, walking up the stairs and into the shop where we greeted her.

"Is the piano in this shop?" She asked, looking around.

"Yes, your Highness." I said, gesturing to Tetsuya. He was still playing, a slight smile curling his lips. She walked over to him and sat down at the nearest table. Daiki ordered her and her men food and drink while they listened to Tetsuya.

Suddenly Queen Victoria stood up. "How much for you to come with me and play?" She asked and Tetsuya finished his song before answering her.

"This is my home." He stated simply.

"But what about the money you could get just for playing? Think of it all!" She said, pleading with him.

"This is my home. No matter what I stay with my family here." He said, standing while tightening his apron. She tilted her hed to the side with a smile.

"I guess I understand then. You do seem happy here." She said before turning back toward her food. That was when Taiga came back from getting ingredients.

"Kagami's really late." Tetsuya said and Taiga glared at the bluenette. It seemed it would be another normal day at the Kiseki no Sedai saloon.


	4. Cat Ear Theme Day

**So sorry for missing the dead line yesterday! I had a ton of algebra homework, my sisters softball game and i got hit with a softball while i was there so when i got home i wasnt able to type this.**

**Don't forget to please vote on the poll on my account and most importantly REVIEW! There is only one more chapter after this and i won't post anymore until you guys give me a new one.**

**Any who here is the new chapter. Courtesy of CerryPop0120...**

**CAT EAR THEME DAY!**

**POV: Kagami**

**...**

I really have no clue what happened. One minute we were in the cafe, starting everything up when Akashi walked in and halted everyhting.

"Put these on and get in the truck." Akashi said and tossed each staff member a bag that matched their hair color. I had caought my bag when i looked up to see Kuroko with cat ears and a cat tail on his head and pants. Akashi stepped back after putting them on and smiled warmly at Kuroko. "Looks good Tetsuya."

I looked around to find everyone but Kise grumbling about the cat ears and tail. Kise was actualy quite happy and was telling Kuroko how cute he looked.

"Kurokocchi matches me!" Kise yelled, throwing his arms around the expresionless bluenette.

"Akashi i can't wear these, it's embarrasing!" Aomine said when Akashi pulled out his scissors and smiled evilly at Aomine.

"What did you say Daiki?" Akashi asked while the rest of us already were fumbling to put them on, scarred for our lives.

Aomine quickly put on the ears and tail before crossing his arms. "Everyone in the truck." Akashi said while I watched Kise lift Kuroko up in his arms, bridal style, and run toward the back doors.

"I SIT NEXT TO KUROKOCCHI!" He yelled while Aomine raced afterward, me on his tail.

"Move Aomine!" I yelled while grabbing his hair and dragging him back. I glared at Kise who was already in the truck, Kuroko on his lap.

"BAKAGAMI!" I cringed when i heard Aomine yell. I jumped in the truck, slamming the door, watching as Aomine forgot to put on his brakes and slammed face first into the door.

I laughed while Kuroko leaned over and put the window down. "Aomine can you please get inside the truck." Kuroko stated and he listened to Kuroko.

Aomine hit me on the back of the head, glaring at me. I glared back while Kise happily held Kuroko on his lap. In the front sat Midorima, who drove, Akashi, who gave directions, and Murasakibara, who ate while leaning on Akashi. All in all it was very crowded, we were dressed in cat get ups, and had no idea where we were going. The only one who knew was my physco boss who had a nack for threatening to kill people. Today was just going to be great.

...

When we got out, Kise was still carrying Kuroko, Aomine was tormenting me and i was hitting him. Midorima was telling Aomine and me we were idiots while Murasakibara watched, eating a sandwhich Kuroko had made him.

Akashi had left as soon as we had gotten to god knows where. Suddenly there was a shriek and we turned to look at a brown haired older lady. She hugged Akashi and turned to look at us with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for helping me out." She said, jumping happily.

"This is my Aunt Reese. She just opened this cat grooming saloon and needed something to promote it. That's where we come in. We are her catering for the day. Start setting up staff." He turned to Reese. "Comand them as you wish Aunt Reese." Akashi walked off, inside the building to leave us with Reese.

"Please come inside to set up the tables!" She skipped inside, humming while we all sighed except for Murasakibara and Kuroko.

Kuroko pinched Kise who let him down, crying slightly while we all walked in with Murasakibara ducking under the door.

...

"No, that one goes there. Tea and sandwhiches are supposed to be together, Murasakibara." Kuroko said and the giant nodded while moving the huge trays over toward the door.

"Bakagami where did you put my staple gun?" Aomine yelled at me and i looked over, smiling.

"I would never do such a thing to you." I went back to work when he grabbed ahold of me shirt, pulling my face close to his.

"You better give it back right now or-"

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi is trying to kiss Kagamicchi again!" Kise yelled while everyones head snapped over toward us.

Akashi smiled evilly from his perch on the front counter. "No PDA when you're working." He said, brushing his hair back.

Aomine's face became tinted with pink while i handed him the staple gun. "Thanks." He mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"Your faces are red." We jumpe back about ten feet when Kuroko spoke from right between us. He had been looking up, watching the exchange.

"Kuro-chin is right~" Murasakibara crunched on another lollipop while moving more of the food onto the table.

"You two idiots need to get back to work." Midorima said as he arranged drinks on the table.

"I'm not an idiot, yay!" Kise said happily.

"You always are Kise." Midorima stated, matter of factly.

"WHAT?" Kise said, mouth hanging open.

"Idiot Kise, get back to work or i'm not paying you again." Akashi threatened, pulling out his scissors to emphasize it.

Kise went over to Kuroko and Murasakibara and started to help them while Midorima, an expert drink mixer, set up his area. Aomine and i got stuck hanging up decorations later.

We were in front of the window where people stared at us when they went past cause of our cat ears. But girls, school was finally let out, soon stopped to stare ang giggle.

"Kise go bring them in!" Midorima yelled and the blonde put on his smile and headed for the doors.

"Come on in ladies! I promise you'll love this place." Kise started and they nodded, following after him.

They whispered and giggled when they saw the rest of us inside. Then they walked around, petting a few of the stores pet cats. Reese talked to them, handing them flyers before they got some snacks, walking around some more.

When i looked over again Akashi had captured Kuroko, slinging his arm around the bluenette's waist, seemingly without Kuroko noticing. But every single one of our staff noticed.

Kise was readying himself to jump on them, Murasakibara was glaring while drawing up to his full height, Midorima was holding a bowl full of ice while calculating the distance. Aomine and I were debating on what to do together.

"You distract Akashi and i'll grab Tetsu." Aomine said, starting to walk off, tail swishing and ear lopsided. I laughed before kickin him in the butt.

"Nice try but i'm not that stupid. I'll get Kuroko while you get to distract Akashi. There is no way im going to get a pair of scissors through my head." I said and Aomine turned to glare at me.

"No way Bakagami!" Aomine hissed out and stamped his foot lightly. I glared back when he used my stupid nickname.

"Fine then. We'll both rescue him at the same time." I said and we charged forward.

But that was a mistake. All of us staff charged at the same time toward Akashi who just watched us with a smile, and it was in no way welcoming.

After that have no clue what happened. All any of us remember is the flash of blood red scissors... or at least we hoped they were blood red before hand.

...

**AKASHI:** just to let you know they were gold scissors that day, **not** red.

**CERES: **WHAT?!

**AKASHI:** Well i guess they were afterward because of my idiot staff.

**CERES: **Please tell me you left them alive! I still need them for the next chapter!

**AKASHI:** If i killed them it would be too much work find and... retrain new staff.

**KUROKO:** Ceres don't forget about **you know what.**

**AKASHI: **Yeah dummy **that**'s important you know. I swear you are stupider than Bakagami.

**KAGAMI:** Don't call me Bakagami!

**AOMINE: **But you are Bakagami.

**CERES: **Anyway the next theme day will be...

**ALL: **Samurai Theme Day!

**KUROKO: **Please leave a suggestion for other chapters.


	5. Samurai Theme Day

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just couldn't think of a way to do this one and then i put it off, and off , and off, and then well... it had been over a month and i realized i should jump on this like RIGHT NOW. The cafe is going to be Kuroko's Inn in this Theme Day

Any how this chapter was asked for by Ofujoshi and that suggestion was Samurai Theme Day.

POV: Kuroko

...

"Thank you for coming." I murmured and with grunts the men left, leaving my inn a mess. I sighed, expertly piling dishes upon my arms and carrying them into the kitchen where i washed them while setting the bone scraps on the counter.

After drying all the dishes, my aching and calloused hands dragged the huge wooden tube across the kitchen floor, towards the back door. I brushed back my long, braided blue locks and tugging my worn brown yukata back into place. That was when i tugged open the door, dragging the tube with me, that was until Nigou ran full force into my legs which knocked both me and my tub backwards. I dropped the three feet off the edge with the tub following. I heldmy head as the dirty water drenched me. My eyes traveled upwards as the tub came flying after, landing on my ankle. I bit my lip attempting to push the heavy tub off me when i heard voices around me.

"Bakagami get off the roof and help me. I want to take a bath and i need this tub." A deep, husky voice sounded directly next to me.

"Shut up Ahomine! This dog is terrifying!" Another deep voice yelled from what sounded like on top of my porch.

"I got it Mine-chin." A sleepy voice slurred.

A little huffing and the tub was flipped over, revealing me. I balled up my long sleeves in my hands and attepted to brush back the hair that haad gone into my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The husky voice yelled as i looked up at him. Light brown pants with chocolate suspenders, no shirt and a pair of black boots. Looking farther up was a well sculpted tan chest and deep midnight eyes with navy hair.

I felt myself suddenly in the air. "All wet." The voice slurred and my head turned upward to come face to face with half lidded purple eyes. His purple hair was gathered back in a messy pony tail, dirty while his wwrinkled white tank top was stained with dirt and food. His pants that had once been cream were also completly dirty and he had on what seemed to be moccassins of some sort.

"Put her down Murasakibara!" Chomping on one of my fresh tomatoes was a golden haired boy dressed in a Hakama of a pale gold, feet bare.

Wait did he say, her?

"Murasakibara you're going to scare her, you baka!" A green haired boy with glasses stomped out, sliping his hands under my arms and lifting me out of Murasakinbara's outstretched hands. He placed me on the ground and i held back the wince as my ankle hit the ground. I must have twisted it or something.

"I am sorry for their behavior. My name is Akashi Seijuro." A calm, camanding voice sounded from the porch where he leaned against the shaky post. A light red kimono jacket was slung lazily across his shoulders while a pair of clean pressed cream pants and a white button up were underneath.

"No, let me apoligize. I should be attending to my inn but instead i was out here, playing." I bowed to them and turned to look at the man on my porch roof. "Here Nigou, i have your dinner." I patted my wet hip and started back into the kitchen, keeping my face barren of the pain i felt from my ankle. Nigou barked once and hopped along in front of me.

Once inside i placed the bones and meat scraps on his blanket by the lone firse source for Nigou and me, the pile of ash under the stew pot. I turned to look at the men before shooing them into my dinning room where i bowed. "I will bring out dinner as an apology."

"You rally don't have to, miss." The red head who was scared of Nigou told me, but i shook my head.

"It is fine." I told him, before picking up my wet yukata and hurrying to the kitchen. Once inside i made tea and dinner before bringing it out to them.

"Oh, looks great... um what should i call you?" The golden haired boy asked.

"Oh, i am Kuroko Tetsuya, heir to the Inn." I bowed and sighed as i watched water drip onto the floor. "One moment please." I grabbed towels from in the back room and rung out my hair, rebraiding it before tying it up once again. Then i wrung out my clothes a little before going back out to dry my mess. I stumbled a little, a small cry escaping my lips as i exited the kitchen.

"You okay, Tetsu?" The tanned man asked and i nodded, pouring them more tea.

"May i ask your names?" I asked them and the short red head smiled politly.

"As i have said earlier i am Akashi Seijuro, the head Samurai of Teiko." Akashi sipped his tea as he watched me. How old are you anyway?"

"13 years." I told him, pouring tea into his cup.

"Oh, me next, me next! I'm Kise Ryouta! And i'll call you Kurokocchi, a cute name for a cute girl!" Kise shot me a what girls would call, an actors smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko. I am Midorima Shintaro." The green haired man told me as he inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuro-chin."

"Could i get some more of this meat?" The red head asked, looking down at me even when sitting. "Kagami Taiga." He muttered as he looked away from my dead on gaze.

"The name's Aomine Daiki." Suddenly the tanned man pulled me onto his lap with a play boy smile. "And what is a girl like yourself doing here without a mans protection?" He asked, brushing my hair from my eyes. I blinked at him before placing his hand on my chest.

"I am a boy." I stated and his mouth dropped open, hand stil splayed across my chest. I got off his lap and cleaned up the plates, limping slightly before washing everyhing out in the yard where i had a spare bucket. I heard the pitter patter of fot steps and turned to see Kise and Midorima walk out of the back door. Kise dropped, slamming onto the porch which made it dip and groan.

"Kise please do not break my porch." I asked him and he smiled apoligetically.

"Sorry Kurokocchi." I picked up the dishes and tossed the bone and meat sscraps to Nigou who was trying to tug a carrot out of the ground.

"Nigou leave my vegetables alone. They are not your enemies." I huffed before sitting them on the porch and pulling muself up. Then i crouched, grabbing for the dishes to find them gone, replaced with a mans hand.

"I'll help you up." Kise said before i grabbed on to it. He tugged me up, stepping back so i fell onto his chest.

"Kise?" I questioned as he smiled down at me.

"Kise." Midorima hissed out and i turned, stepping out of Kise's strong arms to hold out my arms to Midorima.

"I can take those." I told him, staring up. He looked away and shook his head. "Oh, well thank you." I followed him int the kitchen where he sat them gently on the counter.

"Will you be staying the night?" I questioned before hearing the crack of wood and a huge crash. I picked up my skirts and rushed out to see Aomine and Kagami wrestling on the floor, two brocken tables, seven broken chairs and my best tea set, passed down to me by my mother, broken to tiny pieces. I wiped at my eyes then swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Please, don't fight..." i said and both looked up at me, faces red from sake. Did they slip some in to the Inn?

"Tetsu/Kurko!" Both rushed toward me and gripped me in a back breaking embrace. "Tell him i'm sleeping with you tonight!" They yelled in unison.

Suddenly there was a flying pan. That hit them in the back of the head. I loked up as they dropped to the ground to see Momoi and Riko both pissed to put it nicely.

"Yo, this ain't no whore house thank you!" Riko stamped her foot, taking off her hat and brushing back her hair.

"To lay your hands on our little brother like that, is a death sentence." Momoi cracked her knuckles, smoke blowing out of her pipe as she walked toward Aomine. I stepped over the two and ran into both girls arms.

"I missed you both." I buried my face in their shoulders as we hugged. Their arms wrapped around me and i let out a breath of relief.

"Little brother?" Akashi asked as he stood from his chair. "I didn't know you had sisters." Akashi held out his hand to them.

"We're not his real sisters, you see, but we watch over him." Momoi said as she suffocated me with her bountiful chest. Riko pulled me to her and i took in a breath.

"Why don't i make everyone a room and then we'll have breakfast in the morning." I hurridly went toward the stairs, climbing them toward the floor of rooms where i made up four rooms, three for the samurai and one for my older sisters.

I silently went back down to see them cleaning up. I rushed forward, pushing everyones hands away. "Please go upstairs to your rooms to rest. If you need anything just ring the bell and i will come at once." I held out my skirt picking up the tea set, smiling at it. Maybe i cold salvage a saucer or so.

I glanced over as they all went up te stairs, listening for the sound of their doors closing before i started to cry quietly. The last remains of my mother, gone forever. Everything else was my abusive father, dead for five years now, unlike my mother who dies when i was five years old, father beating her to death.

But none of that mattered now. I had to clean this up and then figure out how i was going to get new tables, chairs, and tea sets.

Several hours later i made my way into the back room, placing the table and chair peices by the back door before unbraiding my hair, and shimmying out of my yukata and into and old shirt the brushed mid thigh. There was nothing more i could do tonight, so i tugged my old blanket around me as i curled up in my corner, the only place i had ever been allowed to call mine.

...

I stretched my arms above my head, walking into the kitchen in a loose kimono. If i made and served breakfast before they got up i could fix everything and then they would never see me out of my yukata. I would be disgracing my whole town if i did and then i would be kicked out. God damn rules, i huffed before laying it all out on the table.

Moving toward the back door i grabbed hold of my hammer, nails, and peices of wood from the brocken items. Then making my station on the porch, i set to peicing as much as i could back together. Why did those idiots have to go and break my stuff? Tables and chairs cost a lot of money, money i didn't have.

Why? Because most left without paying for anything. But what was i to do? The rules of the village forbade me to fight them. The rules stated that until boys 16th year he had to wear womens clothing which would help him grow. Said boys are not allowed to fight, as girls are not allowed. Most liekly the Inn would have to be closed, and i would be left with nothing. The art of tea would be lost in the village. Even mother's tea set was gone.

I stopped hammering, watching as tears fell from my face, landing onto my hands where they rolled onto the bundle of tea peices. I had lost everything i cared for.

"Kuroko?" I stiffened, grabbing my bundle and shooting in the backdoor, quickly undressing and pulling out my spare brown yukata.

I was butt naked when the door to the backroom opened, all six men staring at me. I clutched the ykata to my front. Why weren't they leaving?

"Kuroko, what's wrong?" Kagami asked, stepping in as he pushed Aomnine out of his way. The rest stumbled in after while i stared.

Drip, drip, drip... Looking down i was once again crying. It was like a dam had busted though, water pouring out.

"Was breakfast okay?" I asked, smiling.

Kise's arms encircled me. "It was perfect Kurokocchi." He murmured as he pressed my head into his shoulder. The rest told me how great it was, arms also encricling me.

That was when Momoi and Riko decided to walk in. Then i remembered... i was butt naked, there were six guys clinging to me and i was crying. Oh shit...

...

"Bye Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin!" I smiled, lightly, befor bowing.

"Thank you for being my guest." I replied watching as their swods swayed to the motion of their horses. Once i could no longer see them i walked back inside and approached Momoi and Riko.

"WE have to go to." Momoi said as she strapped her thigh sheath on, slipping in a long dagger.

Riko nodded in aggrement as she pulled her googles over her eyes. "Sorry about that but they say the best of warriors are in the south and we have to fight em." I picked up their bundles i had made, handing them over.

"Take this." I told them while both shook their heads.

"This is the last of your food and you have no money." Riko poked my nose, a huge smile on her face.

"WE aren't stupid. You refused payment this time from them Samurai dudes and no one else pays when they're here." Momoi told me, hand on hip.

"I will be fine. I have enough food in the garden and Nigou always helps me hunt." I forced the bundles into their hands.

"Well... fnie then. Love ya bye." Riko planted a kiss on my head, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Love you so much!" Momoi said kissing my cheek and killing me with her bountiful chest.

I watched them leave before sitting down in frotn of the kitchen fire, Nigou curled up against my side. I already missed them all. I was once again alone except for Nigou but then again he didn't hold a very good conversation.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" A voice asked from behind me and i turned, frowning.

"How may i help you?" I asked.

"You're coming with me."

...

Two years later

...

"Kurokocchi, we're here!" Kise ran into the inn, the others trailing behind.

"Kise wait up!" Aomine yelled as he dragged Kagami in after him. "Kagami Nigou won't hurt you!"

"Kuroko?" Midorima said as they stepped in, finding the place in complete darkness.

"Atsushi, light a lantern." Akashi commanded and soon the room was it with a glowing light.

As they looked aorund all were worried. The tables and chairs were gone, dust and dirt coated everything at least and inch high. The dor to the kitchen was busted to peies, laying on the floor. Several stairs were busted and looking up there were holes in the cieling. Midorima walked into the kitchen to find everything gone. The only thing left was the blackened circle where Kuroko had made meals.

"I'll check the back room." Kagami yelled as he ran into it. Where all the shelves of food and other supplies should have been, everything was also gone. Except for a lump under a blaknet in Kurko's corner.

"No it can't be..." Aomine mumbled as he walked in and saw the lump. It was Kuroko sized like he had curled up under it. But none would say it out loud.

"Let me check." Akashi walked slowly over, grabbing the blanket and snaping it back to reveal...

A brown yukata like Kuroko always wore. A yellowed peice of paper stuck out of the folds and Akashi pulled it out, reading it to his subordinates.

"I know this is wishful thinking but i hoped those Samurai of Teiko would come back here to save me. It is selfish to believe they will want to take me with them and be a family. But please just let me have this one single selfish thought. If i could repeat those few days we spent together a few weeks ago then i would let them repaet forever.

"To whoever stumbled upon this note, please tell the Samurai of Teiko Kuroko Tetsuya loves them very much. Remeber to cherish every second of your life because at any moment it could be taken from you and you won't realize how much you loved it until it is gone. Thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi folded the note, slipping it neatly into his pocket. "We ride. Find Kuroko Tetsuya no matter the condition he's in." Akashi ordered before they all ran toward their horses and toward the town.

...

Teiko, Two Months Later

...

"I don't want to be here." Murasakibara pouted from atop his horse as they rode into Teiko.

"Yeah, i want to keep looking for Kurokocchi!" Kise balled up his fists, slamming them onto his hakama covered thighs.

"You're not the only one so shut up!" Aomine yelled at Kise and Murasakibara.

The six men dismounted, walking toward their dojo, heading in toward the center temple. Once there they all sat, a blonde servant placing their dinner in front of them. As they ate voices could be heard in the hallway

"I told you before that you don't need to hide from them." A energetic voice said.

"Takao..." Midorima breathed.

"They won't even remember me now." A soft voice came to their ears.

"Yes they will. Do you realize how long they have been waiting for this? I've watched them suffer because of it and i have watched you suffer ever since i found you half dead on the side of the road." Takao hissed.

"Takao i really want to do this but i am terrified. There is always the possibility that they won't like me after they get to know me." The soft voice spoke again, a slight shuffling of feet as the owner moved backwards.

"Just shut up and come here!" Suddenly the sliding door was thrown open, revealing Takao in his silver kimono. Several heads shorter was another, half hidden behind him was another body, dressed in a flowery peach kimono. Takao smiled as he turned, whispering to the body behind him.

After a rustling of kimonos the mystery body, shuffled out, head bowed. A long blue braid hung at the persons feet, flowers trailing up it. "I am sorry to interupt your meal. But..." The person raised their head, big blue eyes staring at them. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

The samurai stared, never taking their eyes off the fragile looking bluenette before them. "Takao i need to go, NOW." Kuroko bowed to them, rushing out of the room and down the hall.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin?" They said, staring a the spot where a Kuroko look alike had just been.

"Hey dumb asses! Go get your Kuroko Tetsuya before he leaves!" Takao yelled as they chased after the bluenette.

In the garden they saw the bluenettepick up his skirts and push open the gate, running through, right into Imayoshi.

"Why are you in a hurry Kuroko?" He questioned before suddenly the boy in front of him was scooped up by Aomine, the others hugging the poor kid in the middle.

"You're never getting away from us!" Kagami told him and everyone nodded in aggreement.

Kuroko though only smiled, for once happy with his life.

...

Kuroko On His Sixteenth Birthday

(Special Extra!)

...

"Does this look okay?" Kuroko looked up at Takao, feeling naked in the black tunic and blak tights, a blue sash tied loosly at his waist.

"You look so cute! The only thing left to do is get rid of that long hair!" Takao pulled out a pair of scissors, easily cutting the lush locks off. Takao tied the other end with twine and handed it over as Kuroko looked in the mirrior, marveling at how light his head felt.

He felt light enough to fly! Kuroko walked out, at Takao's side when they came to the garden where the Samurai were goofing off. That was until they noticed Kuroko.

"What happpened to you Kurokocchi?!" Kise yelled, bounding over with the others.

"It's my sixteenth birthday." Kuroko replied simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aomine asked.

"In my village when a boy turns sixteen he is allowed to stop wearing girls clothes and are allowed to fight." Kuroko walked in a circle them, watching his feet.

"What are you doing, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"I can finally see my feet because i don't have to wear those annoying skirts anymore. Do you realize how amazing it is to be able to see your feet when you walk?" Kuroko looked up at them, completly serious.

"Not really, Kuroko..." Kagami said, ruffling the bluenettes hair.

Kuroko though nly smiled, happpily enjoying his first day as a man with his only family.

...

I kinda realized this one strayed from being exactly about the Inn/Cafe but i hope you will forgive me on that one.

Drop a review?


End file.
